


Sleepless babies

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity's new baby girl while extremely adorable doesn't sleep so Oliver and Felicity don't get to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless babies

Their baby had been home for less than a week. She's gorgeous and looks just like Felicity. But she doesn't sleep. She'd been home for nearly a week and slept for maybe ten hours. So Oliver and Felicity had slept for maybe ten hours.  
"At least I can drink caffeine again oh how i missed you coffee" Felicity mumbled pulling the coffee mug closer to her face.

  
"You know I've never been this tired that's saying a lot" Oliver muttered under his breath.

"Do you think she'll ever sleep for longer than an hour at a time" Felicity questioned rolling over so she was facing Oliver.

"She'll have to eventually right babies start to sleep eventually right" Oliver said frowning a little.

"Yeah defiantly" Felicity responded her voice was not very convincing.

"You know she's been quiet for a little over an hour now maybe shes starting to sleep longer"

"Shut up you're gonna jinx it Harper is like super baby she will hear you and-" Felicity was cut off by the sound of the baby crying over the baby monitor "its your turn you jinxing person" Felicity laughed throwing a baby blanket at Oliver.

"Hey Harper" Oliver said picking her up out of the crib "You know what would be awesome is if you start sleeping" he mumbled rocking the baby back and forth. "You know you look just like your mommy" he smiled looking down at the two week old. "That's a really good thing because your mommy is incredible she runs a company something I tried but I never could do and she's really smart and really pretty she's amazing so I hope you turn out just like her" Oliver smiled when he noticed that she was asleep.

  
"You got her to go to sleep" Felicity smiled from the doorway.

  
"Finally" Oliver sighed as he carefully setting Harper down in the crib.

  
"So I'm incredible, really smart, really pretty, and amazing" Felicity smiled wrapping her arms around Oliver.

  
"You are all of that and so much more" Oliver said placing a kiss on her forehead.

  
"Do you know what I want to do" Felicity questioned.

  
"Sleep" Oliver replied.

  
"Sleep" Felicity repeated.

  
"Beat you to bed" Oliver smirked running out of the nursery.

  
"Jerk" Felicity whispered chasing after him.

  
They got about three hours of sleep before Harper woke them up again. It wasn't a very long three hours but it was a very good three hours.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed leave a kudos or a comment follow me on tumblr @cptjameskiirk


End file.
